The Silent Manipulator
by Silphaer
Summary: "The Silent Manipulator" follows Eryll Serolluin, a young, orphaned thief on the planet Kamarios, located in the outer rim. It follows his meeting with the mysterious Kala, his use of the two mysterious Holocrons and his vendetta against the empire's occupation of his home planet. It is set around 6BBY, during the rule of Darth Sidious's Galactic Empire.
1. Chapter 1 - Cube and Pyramid

_6BBY, The planet Kamarios, the Outer Rim_

 **Chapter One - Cube and Pyramid**

"Around average height, lightly built, roughly shoulder length, straight, shaggy black hair, green eyes, insincerely innocent expression and stealing from a stallholder," The Imperial officer narrowed his eyes and put down his datapad. "You must be the Shadowfriend."

"I think you've made a mistake, sir," The thief shook his head and smiled nervously. "You can't really think I'm the Shadowfr-" He looked past the officer and frowned. "What is that?"

The officer turned round to look, but there was nothing unusual behind him. He turned back to find the thief gone, disappeared into the many streets and alleyways of the town. "Damn," hissed the officer, reaching towards the stall. "Wait, where is my datapad?"

An hour later, about a mile from the town, the thief, fifteen-year-old Eryll Serolluin, shifted the wood covering the hole that led to his home aside. He climbed down, placing the wood back over from the inside. He pushed aside a curtain that covered the entrance and put the datapad down on the small table that lay inside. The rest of the room was almost completely filled with boxes of interesting items Eryll had stolen, aside from one corner, which housed his small bed.

He knelt down next to one box and retrieved three objects from it. One was a stormtrooper's blaster with the words _Do not forget, do not forgive_ engraved on it. The other two were small and ornate. One was in the shape of a cube, the other, a pyramid. Both had their corners unaligned with the rest of the object. They appeared to be made of glass and metal, although Eryll was unsure of what the actual materials were. The cube emanated a blue glow, whilst the pyramid pulsated red.

Eryll put his hand on the stormtrooper helmet and closed his eyes, a single tear rolling down his cheek. "Do not forget," he whispered to himself. "Do not forgive." He placed the red pyramid in front of him, and, still with his eyes closed, pictured it in his mind. Concentrating on it, he forgot everything else for a moment. As soon as he did, it began to rise off the floor in front of him, its corners extending away from its main body and rotating in the air. A voice spoke from within and red smoke emerged.

"What do you seek..." The voice was like a snake.

"I want..." Eryll hesitated. "I want to drive the empire off Kamarios."

"Yes... That power is here... It could be yours."

"How?" Eryll opened his eyes. "How do I-" The pyramid fell to the ground, its corners returning to it. Eryll put his hand on his forehead, overcome by a sudden pain. Closing his eyes, the image of Admiral Dalion's face came to him. It was a face well-known to the people of Kamarios, for Dalion had been stationed on the planet ever since the empire had taken over the planet, in the very town that Eryll lived near. He opened his eyes. Admiral Dalion. That would be his next target. Too long had he stayed here, stealing from stallholders and shops to survive, taking ornaments and building up a large assortment of mostly useless items. He would now begin to strike at the empire and show them that they weren't wanted on Kamarios any longer.

He placed the wood back over the hole and knelt on one knee, looking up at the town that lay a mile south of him. He knew already what he would steal. Admiral Dalion had a medal which had been presented to him by none other than Grand Admiral Thrawn. It was an item the man bragged about in almost every speech, and it was an item that Eryll would take.

The admiral's house was, of course, the largest in the town, although it was still small in comparison to the houses of many other planets. Every door was guarded by two stormtroopers, one on the outside and the other on the inside, but to try and enter via a door was the mark of a fool. Eryll had a much better idea. From atop a wall that surrounded the garden and connected to the wall of the house, he leapt up and caught hold of the roof's overhang, pulling himself fully on to the shallow roof, all whilst making little to no noise.

He proceeded up the roof until he reached a chimney, which he looked into. The fireplace was a few feet down and the fire was out. He slowly lowered himself in, pushing against the sides so as not fall the entire way. He listened carefully, and upon hearing no noise, dropped quietly into the fireplace. The room was empty, but for a desk and chair. Upon exiting the fireplace, he realised his luck, for he had entered the admiral's own room and the medal was hanging on the wall. He crept over and inspected the small golden seal, which was suspended on a string. There appeared to be no alarm or connected to it, so he slowly reached up and took it from the wall. Silence. Luck. He slipped it into his pocket and looked around the room again.

His arms were tired just from suspending himself in the chimney, so he wouldn't be able to get back out the way he came in. He'd have to find a window, or perhaps a door that he could distract the guards away from. He snuck out of the room and was greeted with a corridor and stairs down to the lower level. Choosing the stairs, he proceeded down and paused at a corner, listening for any sounds. There were none, so he crept along the corridor until he reached a door that was strangely unguarded, he paused at it for a moment. The door opened, revealing two stormtroopers and a high ranking imperial.

The high ranking imperial was tall and thin, with a gaunt face and pale skin. His eyes were cold blue and his hair was blond and cropped short, his chin clean-shaven. It was Admiral Dalion. The tall man glared down at Eryll, anger flooding his eyes and turning his entire face red with rage.

"Troopers," he commanded, his high imperial accent resounding across the room as Eryll backed away in fear. "Remove this street-rat immediately and find out how he got in. Then search him for any stolen items and beat him to make sure he doesn't return."

The soldiers advanced on Eryll and grabbed him, dragging him through the door and outside. They threw him to the ground and one seized collar while the other closed the door behind them. "How'd you get in, street-rat?" demanded the one holding his collar.

"Yeah," the other said. "This area's off limits. You're trespassing on the admiral's property. You gonna tell us, are do you want to be more beaten than you need to be?"

"I think that will be unnecessary, my friends," a deep, quiet voice spoke from the shadows, and a figure in a black cloak and loose fitting robe, with a mask covering their face, stepped into view, both arms behind their back. "Let him go, good people."

The stormtroopers glanced at each other. The one holding Eryll dropped him and stood up. "What makes you think you're our friends? You're trespassing as well." They held up their blasters, which were immediately torn from their hands and smashed against the wall behind them.

"Come, acquaintances," the stranger spoke, both hands still behind his back. "Allow me to sample your style."

One trooper ran straight at the figure, whilst the other advanced towards Eryll, who scrambled to his feet and backed away. He found himself cornered between the imperial and a wall. With no options, he raised his hands, ready to fight. The other trooper slammed into the wall next to him.

"No, no, no good," The stranger straightened up and turned away from the trooper. His hands hadn't moved. "You fight with too much imbalance, and you are inadaptive - stubborn. No good. Now fight me properly. Again."

The trooper stood up and charged back at the stranger. The other one glanced back at the fight, letting down his guard. Eryll took the opportunity to land a hit on his chest, but it simply staggered him and drew his attention back, after which he seized Eryll's arm and slammed him into the wall.

"Stay still if you want to keep your nose intact," growled the trooper, wrapping his arm around Eryll's neck and looking over at the stranger. "Hey y-"

The other trooper fell to the ground. "Improvement, if only a little," The stranger turned away a second time. "You need to be more precise, though. You are still refusing to adapt to a new style. Unlock your mind. Again."

"Hold up one moment," The trooper holding Eryll held a knife to his cheek. "You want this kid in one piece? You surrender now and I'll let his pretty face stay intact."

"Ah, you misunderstand," The stranger turned back to them. "I am not in a bargaining mood, and - I think this is more your language - I have the power here." The trooper's hand trembled for a second, then moved away from Eryll. At the same time, his arm loosened, releasing the young thief, who staggered away. The stranger shook their head. "You yield too eagerly, troopers. You must learn to use the force, not fear it. Still, you will leave now."

The troopers both picked up their guns and left, as if they had suddenly come under the stranger's command. The stranger turned back to Eryll. "Now, child. I would speak with you."

Eryll laughed nervously and backed away. "That sounds great, but I've gotta go." He turned and ran, leaping over the fence behind him and turning into the main street.

"No, child," The stranger stretched out a hand, then let it drop to his side and sighed.

Eryll looked back at the town and watched as the empire day celebrations began. Few people supported the empire's rule, but attendance was mandatory. Eryll was lucky not to be on the records, or troopers would be looking for him after the celebrations ended.

He knelt down and slid back the wood, swinging down into his home. He reached up and slid the wood back over, then climbed the rest of the way down the ladder. He pulled aside the curtain, revealing the stranger standing in the middle of the room, holding the cube.

Eryll stepped back and shook his head. He couldn't see how the stranger had found him, let alone got here first. He hadn't been followed. The stranger stretched out the hand holding the cube. "How did you find a Holocron on Kamarios?"

"Give that back," said Eryll, snatching it from them. "Go away. You'll be missed by the empire. The party's just beginning. Get out of my home."

The stranger shook their head. "I won't be missed, just the same as you won't be, Eryll Serolluin." They turned back to the box at the corner of the room and picked something else up. "A Jedi Holocron was interesting enough, but one of the Sith?" He was holding the pyramid. "Where did you get these?"

"Hey, give it here!" Eryll reached for it, but the stranger stretched their arm up towards the ceiling and out of reach.

"No, I think not," With their other hand, they deflected Eryll's fist just before it hit them, and knocked him across the room. "I want to know how you found these. Holocrons do not simply lie around on any old planet."

Eryll pulled himself up and reached behind him, seizing a long staff. Focusing on the Holocron, he cautiously stepped forward. "Give it to me."

The stranger sighed. "I do not want to fight you, Eryll. I want to know where you found the Holocron."

"You're beginning to sound like a broken holo _gram_ ," Eryll leapt forwards, swinging the stick around his head, then striking at the stranger's legs. The stranger stepped back to avoid the attack and Eryll aimed several more swings, each one flowing into the next, each one being dodged until finally, he struck the stranger's legs. The stick responded to this by simply snapping in two, sending Eryll reeling. The stranger caught hold of him and held him in one place as he struggled to escape.

"Makashi? Interesting," The stranger dropped Eryll to the ground and picked up the cube, which had fallen aside. "So you have used it. My name is Kala." They slipped the cube into their pocket and extended a hand towards Eryll, still holding the pyramid in their other hand.

Eryll cautiously took the hand, and Kala pulled him to his feet. "What do you want with me?" asked Eryll, stepping back from Kala. "I'm just a thief."

"Just a thief?" Kala placed the pyramid on the table. "For just a thief, you move with surprising speed and precision. Your blow to my legs would have knocked over anyone else. You also appear to have used at least one Holocron to learn some of makashi, the second form of lightsaber combat. Where did you find them? "

"I..." Eryll shook his head and leaned against the wall, his arms folded, glaring at the floor. "I didn't exactly... find them. I stole them and when I found out they had that knowledge... It was interesting. I didn't know what they were. I still don't, but I could see they were Jedi artefacts."

"One of them," Kala threw the cube to Eryll, who caught it. "This one, however," He held up the pyramid. "This one was created by the Sith, the Jedi's eternal adversaries. Who did you steal them from?"

"I don't know," Eryll walked across the room towards the ladder. "It was a group of people who got in trouble with the empire. I stole them from their ship a couple of months back. I was lucky to get out when I did as well. They left in a hurry a few minutes later."

"Couple of months?" Kala shook his head. "You say you learned basic makashi in a couple of months?"

"Makashi?" Eryll shrugged. "Maybe. Those things didn't exactly say anything about makashi. There was just someone with a lightsaber demonstrating a fighting technique."

"What of the Sith Holocron?" Kala bent down towards Eryll. "Did you open that as well?"

Eryll nodded, averting his eyes from Kala.

"Ah, child," Kala placed a hand on Eryll's shoulder. "You mistake me. I am no Jedi and I do not fear the darkness. It is good that you have used both. To truly understand the force, one must embrace both light and dark. Balance is the only true way."

"I don't want to understand the force," Eryll reached for the ladder. "I just want to stay out trouble." He climbed up the ladder and was about to push the wood aside, but he paused and frowned. "Wait," he whispered. Suddenly, the moon's light shined down through the hole as the wood was thrown aside and Eryll was seized and pulled up.

Five robed people surrounded Eryll and stared down at him. One knelt next to him and extended a hand. "Do you still have them?" Eryll's eyes widened as he realised the people he had stolen the Holocrons from had returned.


	2. Chapter 2 - The One In The Middle

**Chapter 2 - The One In The Middle**

The robed man stayed silent for a moment, his face shadowed by his hood, leaving only his beard visible. "Do you still have them?" He repeated his question, his hand still extended. "We would like to have them back."

Eryll said nothing. He was stunned that they had come back, let alone managed to find out where he lived. The man placed his hand on Eryll's shoulder. "We are not here to hurt you. We simply want our items returned. They are very important to us. I'll ask again. Do you still have them?"

Making a quick decision, Eryll half nodded, half shook his head. "I... I sold the pyramid. I, uh..." He trailed off as one of the people still standing up bent down.

"Sold? You _sold_ the pyramid?" Their voice was controlled, but laced with a hint of anger, as if they were trying to hide it.

The man raised a hand to his colleague. "We will get it back, Yemis." He looked intently at Eryll for a few seconds. "So where is the cube?"

"D-down there," Eryll stuttered, pointing down the hole.

The man nodded. "Show me, then," He looked up at his colleagues. "Keep guard out here, my friends. If the empire, or anyone else for that matter, show up, do not engage. Notify me immediately." They nodded and formed a circle around the hole as Eryll and the man descended into it.

Eryll was stunned to find that Kala had disappeared, leaving the cube lying in the middle of the floor. The man walked towards it and picked it up. "Thank you very much," he said. "Now, who did you sell the pyramid to?"

"I'm..." Eryll hesitated, then looked at the ground. "I'm not sure. I mean, I know what he looked like, but I don't know his name. He was Mon Calamari bounty hunter, but that's all I really know."

The man patted Eryll's shoulder. "That's okay kid. We'll find him, don't you worry about that." The man walked over to the ladder, then turned back. "The name's Murrer, by the way. Murrer Vernorum."

"Eryll Serolluin," Eryll said, turning to face Murrer, who had suddenly become distracted and was looking at the table.

"Is that an imperial datapad?" His voice had gained a strangely urgent tone.

Eryll nodded. "I took it from an officer a few hours ago." He frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"They have built-in locaters. The empire will be here to get that back." The urgency in his voice had greatly increased. Suddenly, one of his colleagues shouted down towards him.

"Murrer! Time to go! Stormtroopers!"

Murrer looked back at Eryll. "Come with me," he said. "You can't stay here. If they find you, you'll be thrown in jail." With that, he went up the ladder.

Eryll turned and looked back at the small room he had called home for nearly ten years. He closed his eyes for a second, then grabbed the stormtrooper helmet and followed Murrer out. Looking towards the town, he saw stormtroopers running towards them, blasters raised. A light freighter had descended towards them, its ramp down, and Murrer's colleagues were hurrying onto it.

Murrer stood on the ramp and turned back to Eryll. "Come on!"

Eryll glanced back one last time, before running up the ramp as it closed behind him. He sat down against the wall of the ship and stared at the floor, the stormtrooper helmet in his hand. He ran his finger over the writing. _Do not forget_ , he thought. _Do not forgive_.

Murrer sat down beside him and pushed back his hood, revealing the face of a young man in his prime, with long, dark brown hair swept back over one shoulder and a short beard. He had kind, brown eyes that felt to Eryll as if they saw more than most. "You okay, kid?"

Eryll shut his eyes. "Will I ever be able to go back?"

"Maybe," Murrer smiled slightly. "Even if you can, do you really want to?"

"Perhaps not," Eryll sighed and shook his head.

Murrer smiled again and held out his hand. Eryll took the Sith Holocron from his pocket and placed it in the outstretched hand. "How'd you know ?"

Murrer shook his head. "The force can see many things, including lies." He rose and turned towards the ladder up into the main ship, then stopped and raised a hand, pointing to the corner of the room. "Who are you?"

Eryll looked up to see Kala standing in the corner of the room, his hand also raised. "I am Kala," he said. "Please, do not be alarmed. I am only here to make sure balance is kept."

Murrer frowned. "You're strong with the force. What do you mean you're here to make sure balance is kept?"

Kala bowed his head respectfully. "You are a Jedi," he explained.

"You're a Jedi?" said Eryll, looking at Murrer.

Kala raised a hand to silence him, then continued. "Your enemies are the Sith. I am the one in the middle. I met Eryll Serolluin when he was captured by stormtroopers. I helped him escape."

Murrer turned to Eryll with an eyebrow raised. "Is this true?"

Eryll nodded, getting up. "It is. He also managed to find and get to my house before me, and seemingly disappeared when you and your friends arrived."

Kala laughed slightly. "No, no," he said. "I did not disappear. You simply did not see me. Turn your force attention to Eryll for a moment, Jedi. Then you will see why balance is essential."

Frowning, Murrer looked intently at Eryll, then his eyes widened slightly. "He's right. Your natural strength with the force is greater than that of many Jedi." He turned his head back to Kala. "I still don't understand what you mean by 'balance is essential'. The light side of the force is all a Jedi needs."

"And that, with respect, is why the Jedi failed," Kala placed his hands behind his back, resuming what seemed to be his favourite stance. "The Jedi kept to simply the light, and they were all but destroyed. The Sith kept to simply the dark, and now there are only two of them. I have acknowledged both, and I have lived for more than a thousand years. Balance is the only way to achieve true peace."

"If you use the dark side, you have no place on board this ship," Murrer narrowed his eyes. "The dark side has brought nothing but war to the galaxy."

"That is not true," Kala walked up to Murrer and looked down at him. "War is a mutual effort. The dark side has not brought war, the inequality of dark and light has brought war. The differences between Jedi and Sith have brought war. I have allowed myself to become a merging of the two. Neutrality. Balance. I take part in no conflict. I train both those who would consider themselves my friend and those who would try to kill me. I assure you, if everyone found balance, war would be obsolete."

"You would never get everyone to find balance," Murrer shook his head. "Even if I believed you, hardly anyone else would, and as such, the light side is the only solution. The dark side brings cruelty to all who would not wield it. The light side tries to teach." He climbed up the ladder and into the main ship. Behind him, Kala sighed and turned to face the wall as Eryll followed the Jedi.

In the main ship, Eryll was not met with as much welcome from the others as he was from Murrer. There were five crew members in total, and three of them glared at him, whilst one simply ignored him. Only Murrer spoke to him. Just outside the sleeping quarters of the ship, Murrer held out a hand. "My lightsaber, please."

Eryll sighed and handed back the lightsaber he'd stolen during the argument with Kala.

"Did you use either of the Holocrons?" Murrer held up the Jedi one and inspected it. Its corners were slightly ajar. He then looked at the Sith one. Its corners were perfectly aligned with the rest of the Holocron.

Eryll nodded. "I used the Jedi one. They had a lightsaber, but I used a stick when practising. I never had a chance to actually fight anyone with it though."

Murrer raised his eyebrows and put the Holocrons in his pocket. "You learnt how much in two months?"

"All the basics on the Holocrons." Eryll leant against the wall. "Kala was surprised as well."

"No wonder," Murrer shook his head in disbelief. "It takes a lot longer than two months for most to learn even basic makashi. Usually, people learn form 1, Shii-Cho, first as well, in order to get a feel for the flow of lightsaber combat."

"Hey, Murrer," One of the other crew members came through. "Message from the contact. He's got job for us, this one's on a Star Destroyer."

Murrer nodded. "I'll be there in a moment, Yemis." He looked down at the stormtrooper helmet in Eryll's hand for moment, then followed Yemis to the cockpit.

Once again, Eryll ran his finger over the writing on the helmet. _Do not forg_ _e_ _t, do not forgive_. He reached into his pocket and retrieved the medal he'd taken from Admiral Dalion's house. Clenching his fist around it, he thought about what Yemis had said about a Star Destroyer. _Perfect_ , he thought.

The others were angry when Eryll said he wanted to join them on their mission. They said he had no idea what he was getting himself into. Murrer, however, was very different. He sat, silently staring at Eryll for quite some time before he finally spoke. "No, he can come," The others stared incredulously at him. "His ability to stay undetected would be very useful. You lot certainly are more likely to be caught than him, ever since you stopped using the force."

Still unhappy, the others left the room, with Yemis glaring directly into Eryll's eyes as if to threaten him. Eryll smiled slightly and looked at Murrer. "Thank you," he said, yet again running his finger over the writing on the helmet.

Murrer glanced at the helmet. "I know you have no interest in the mission," He spoke softly. "You just do what you need to do. I'll take care of the mission."

Eryll nodded. "You said they stopped using the force. Were they Jedi too?"

"Once," Murrer looked out into hyperspace outside the window. "A long time ago. They gave it up, though. They never finished their training anyway." The hyperspace suddenly disappeared, revealing a large Star Destroyer hanging in front of them.

"Wait, we'll never get on board with this thing!" Eryll exclaimed, standing up.

"You think?" Murrer turned back to the controls and pressed a button. "This is freighter 3981-YT-100 requesting permission to board. We're in need of repairs and supplies. We were recently attacked by pirates, you were the closest imperial vessel we knew the position of." There was a brief silence, then the response came.

"Freighter 3981-YT-100, you are cleared for boarding. Please make your repairs quickly and leave."

Murrer grinned and directed the ship towards the Star Destroyer. "Absolute idiots."

"We're not in need of repairs..." Eryll frowned. "How did they buy that?"

"They bought it because we look like an absolute junkpile," Murrer said, allowing the ship to drift into the landing platforms on the Star Destroyer.

In the main cargo hold, where the ship was entered and exited, the other crew members stood in an assortment of different costumes, completely different from their normal robes, that made them look like a crew cobbled together from people found on street corners. Only Murrer remained in his robes, although he had abandoned the cloak.

Yemis glared at him. "In need of repairs? Is that a comment about my ship?"

"Perhaps," Murrer directed his gaze away from Yemis, smiling. "Yes, in fact. It is." The ramp came down and they left the freighter one by one.

Eryll quickly slipped away from the bay as the troopers, pilots and engineers were preoccupied with Murrer, who was rattling of a long list of problems with the vessel that needed to be fixed. Eryll slipped through a door as the trooper guarding it looked towards the increasingly loud scene. Proceeding to the lifts, Eryll thought about what he was going to do, taking the dataspike out of his pocket and looking at it. He quickly slipped it back in as the lift stopped. With no one outside he slipped into the corridor.

Moving quickly and equally silently, he crept along the corridor. He was now in a restricted section and nearing his goal of the commander's office. He reached the suite in a fairly short amount of time and was surprised to find it unguided. He slotted the dataspike, an item he was extremely proud of, into the socket outside the door, and a few seconds later, he was in.

Also in the room was Kala, which Eryll only noticed after a few seconds. The shock nearly made him drop his dataspike, but after a few seconds, he whispered to Kala. "What are you doing here? How did you get here before me?"

Kala let his hand drift over the desk as he walked towards Eryll. "I knew what you were going to do. I wanted to urge you on."

"Urge me on?" Eryll frowned as he slotted the dataspike into the socket on the desk. "I thought you took no side in fights?"

"You have mistaken me, Eryll," Kala sat in the chair. "I will fight if it necessary. If it is for the right reasons. Why are you fighting? Control of the galaxy? That is what both the empire and rebellion are fighting for."

Eryll muttered something under his breath.

"Pardon me?" Kala leaned forwards. "I didn't quite catch that."

Eryll shook his head, as the dataspike clicked, indicating its progression. "I'm fighting to destroy the empire, but I don't care about the galaxy. I want revenge for all the times they made me suffer."

"That is partially a lie," Kala stood up and turned to the window of the room. "You do care about the galaxy. It is evident in your eyes. They are eyes of sorrow, Eryll." He turned back. "Tell me. Why are you fighting?"

"I..." Eryll closed his eyes as the dataspike clicked again. "I'm fighting because I've seen the suffering on my planet and I know it's not the worst in the galaxy. I know that the peace preached by the empire is a lie. Lack of war is hardly peace, after all, if there is still cruelty."

"Yes?" Kala leant forwards, removing his mask, revealing striking blue eyes and long black hair, with pale skin. "Go on."

Eryll frowned. "I'm fighting because sometimes to gain a greater peace, a lesser one must be sacrificed."

Kala straightened up and laughed. "Perfect! Wonderful! You are fighting for the right reason. Now all that remains is to fight in the right way."

The dataspike clicked again, and Eryll leant down and pulled it out. All of the data on the computer had been deleted. He slipped into his pocket and looked up. Kala had disappeared completely. Eryll shook his head and was about to leave when he saw something. A small box. He picked it up and opened it. Inside was an even smaller indigo crystal, glowing faintly. He picked it up and shut the box, putting it back down on the table. Frowning, he held the crystal up to his eye. As he did, he heard the door open behind him.

He quickly placed the crystal in his mouth and turned around. He instantly regretted his decision to linger here and even to come aboard the Star Destroyer. A tall figure in a high ranking imperial uniform, with blue-black hair, blue skin and red eyes entered the room, flanked by two deathtroopers and a familiar face - Admiral Dalion.


End file.
